Les Figurines
by venda
Summary: Des souvenirs et un cadeau bien spécial pou le chevalier du scorpion


Aiolia se réveilla de bonne humeur, on était un jour important

_**Les Figurines**_

Aiolia se réveilla de bonne humeur, on était un jour important. On était le 8 novembre, c'était l'anniversaire de Milo, son meilleur ami, son confident. Le scorpion devant tout le monde était comme d'habitude rieur, blagueur, mais Aiolia savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il n'était plus le même depuis la bataille contre les bronzes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé passé le cygne. C'était devenu une habitude tous les matins le lion allait déjeuné chez Milo, après ils iraient s'entraîner, Mu les rejoindrait dès qu'il aurait fini de donner des exercices à Kiki, vers midi ils rejoindraient Aldébaran et Shaka pour le repas. Ils passeraient l'après-midi chacun de leurs côtés et finalement se retrouveraient pour la soirée. Routine immuable qui s'était imposée, les golds d'habitudes solitaires devenaient très proches lorsqu'ils sentaient l'imminence de la bataille.

La guerre contre Poséidon était terminé depuis quelques semaines, Milo avait passé deux jours à essayer de convaincre Hyoga de retourner vivre en Sibérie, de ne jamais revenir au sanctuaire. L'argument qui avait marché était « C'est ce que voulait Camus, que tu puisses vivre heureux sur ces terres que vous chérissez tout les deux. ». Au moins le scorpion ne lui en voulait pas à lui, il s'en voulait juste à lui même, d'ailleurs Hyoga culpabilisait déjà bien assez tout seul.

Aiolia commença à monter les marches vers le temple du scorpion, il soupira de soulagement, mais quand même un peu gêné de penser de cette façon. L'image de Camus ne viendrait pas ternir l'anniversaire de son ami, il n'avait jamais été présent pendant les 13 ans à cette date. Il se demandait même si le verseau connaissait la date de naissance de Milo.

Il rentra dans le temple, puis dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine au scorpion, du café était entrain de passer et la table était mise pour deux. Le lion sourit, on pouvait qualifier Milo de bordélique mais il mettait toujours un point d'honneur pour bien recevoir. Aiolia s'assit sur une des chaises prit un magazine qui traînait et attendit que le scorpion ait fini de se préparer.

Au bout de quelques minutes Aiolia se mit à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne sortait il pas de sa chambre ? Silencieusement il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre du scorpion, aucuns bruits n'en sortait. Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de penser que Milo avait peut être fait une bêtise. Le scorpion n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller mais il savait que la mort du chevalier des glaces l'avait profondément affecté bien plus qu'il n'avait osé l'avouer à Aiolia. Le lion poussa lentement la porte de la chambre, Milo lui tournait le dos. Il était debout face à une armoires qui était ouverte. A l'intérieur de l'armoire se trouvait une quinzaine de figurines toutes différentes de taille, de couleur, et faites en matières diverses mais toutes représentaient un scorpion. Aiolia fronça les sourcils il n'avait jamais entendu Milo dire qu'il faisait une collection. Le Grec tenait d'ailleurs une des figurines dans la main et l'époussetait méticuleusement avec un chiffon. Aiolia voulait en savoir plus sur ces figurines et le meilleur moyen c'était ….

« Joyeux anniversaire Milo. » lança le lion gaiement en entrant vivement dans la chambre.

Milo sursauta surpris, mais rapidement un sourire apparut sur son visage « Merci beaucoup. » lui répondit il reconnaissant.

Aiolia s'approcha de l'armoire curieux de voir de plus près les figurines « Tiens je ne savais pas que tu faisais une collection de scorpion. » en prenant une des figurines. Le lion sentit Milo se tendre, il n'avait pas tenté de l'empêcher de prendre l'objet mais quelque chose le gênait.

Aiolia retourna la figurine mais la reposa vivement avec délicatesse. En voyant les gestes du lion, Milo était devenu blanc comme un linge, sur le coup il avait même crut que le scorpion allait tomber dans les pommes. Milo tenait toujours l'une des figurines nerveusement, il la reposa soigneusement et referma l'armoire.

Milo se tourna vers le lion « On va déjeuner ? » un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait réussi à se reprendre ce qui soulagea Aiolia. Il répondit à son sourire et acquiesça, mais intérieurement il ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui, il était encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ces figurines avait un rapport avec Camus il en était sûr mais il fallait qu'il questionne Milo, et celui ci ne semblait pas vouloir aborder ce sujet.

« Elles sont vraiment sympas. Tu les as trouvées où ? »

Milo poussa un soupire, il baissa la tête et sur un ton résigné « Ce sont des cadeaux de Camus tout les ans il m'en envoyait une de Sibérie. »

Aiolia était étonné, il avait toujours crut que le verseau subissait l'amitié du scorpion, mais si tout les ans il pensait à l'anniversaire de Milo, cela signifiait que son cœur n'était pas autant de glace que la légende racontait. Les figurines étaient vraiment belles il devait les choisir avec soin, peut être même que le verseau ressentait la même chose que le scorpion, cet amour inavouable. Le lion secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas abuser qu'il considère Milo comme un ami, lui le solitaire au cœur de glace était déjà énorme de la part du verseau.

« Excuse moi, j'aurais dut m'en douter quand j'ai vu comment tu en prenais soin. On en parle plus. Mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse aujourd'hui hors de question d'être triste, on va s'amuser. D'accord ? »

« Oui, promit. Merci. Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Milo. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner en discutant et en riant.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Milo essoufflé s'assit sur une des marches de l'arène. L'entraînement était pour lui un exécutoire ces derniers temps, pendant ce laps de temps beaucoup trop court à son goût il ne pensait plus à rien seulement concentré sur ses gestes. Il commençait à se fatiguer de faire semblant d'être heureux, alors que ça seule préoccupation c'était lui. Il avait envie d'aller le rejoindre.

Aiolia était sur la piste, il était entrain d'affronter amicalement Aldébaran. Par une habile prise il avait réussi à maintenir quelque secondes le taureau à terre. Il se tourna vers Milo et lui lança un sourire fier. Milo lui rendit son sourire, puis finalement éclata de rire lorsque le taureau après avoir inversé les rôles se mit en tête de mettre le lion dans ses bras. Le combat dura mais le scorpion ne suivait plus, il était reparti dans ses pensées.

Milo soupira, il avait promit d'être heureux aujourd'hui mais il ne pourrait pas aller voir la tombe du verseau ce qui l'attristait, Aiolia l'occuperait toute la journée pour l'en empêcher. Il trouverait bien un moyen dans l'après-midi.

Une autre chose le rendait triste il avait menti au lion. Il ne s'était pas senti la force de tout lui expliquer sur l'histoire des figurines, de plus c'était un secret qu'il gardait jalousement. Le fait qu'Aiolia connaisse l'existence de ces objets l'embêtait déjà beaucoup. Son esprit fit un bond dans le passé de quelques années.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Milo était caché derrière un rocher il masquait son cosmos du mieux qu'il pouvait. De sa cachette il voyait parfaitement l'entrée de son propre temple. On était un 8 novembre il avait décidé de rester ici toute la journée s'il le fallait. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'à la même date quelqu'un déposait une figurine représentant un scorpion dans son temple. Il voulait savoir qui lui faisait ce cadeau en cachette.

Il avait annoncé à tout ceux qu'il rencontrait qu'il passerait la journée à Athènes pour faire des emplettes en vu de la fête de ce soir. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait, fatigué d'attendre il s'assoupit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il avait senti quelque chose, quelqu'un approchait de son temple en masquant son cosmos. Il remercia par la pensée son maître qui pendant ses années d'entraînements le réveillait parfois en pleine nuit car disait il 'un saint d'or doit être toujours sur ces gardes surtout en sécurité dans son propre temple'. A son grand étonnement, il aperçut la personne la plus inattendue, Camus du verseau se trouvait devant lui. Pour quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas il aurait parut normal.

Mais Milo connaissait bien le verseau, du moins essayait il d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui car il faisait tout pour que celui ci le considère comme un ami. Voir le français avec un manteau en cette saison, alors que celui ci même en hiver se trimballait en tee-shirt dans le sanctuaire, était suspect. De plus il n'avait rien à faire ici, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était en Sibérie, et il ne revenait que sur ordre du Pope. Le verseau fascinait tellement les apprentis, les soldats et les saints inférieurs que la nouvelle se répandait sur tout le sanctuaire lorsqu'on apprenait sa venue imminente. Milo se concentra un peu plus Camus cachait un objet sous son manteau. Milo eut envie d'éclater de rire c'était lui le mystérieux personnage qui tout les ans lui faisait un présent. L'homme au cœur de glace le considérait comme un ami au point de venir de Sibérie lui offrir, mais voulant sûrement garder sa réputation le faisait en cachette. A ce moment précis Milo fut le plus heureux au monde Camus l'homme qui le fascinait, qu'il aimait en cachette le considérait comme un véritable ami.

Milo attendit que Camus rentre dans son temple, puis il sortit de sa cachette, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'effraye sinon celui ci nierait. Lorsque Camus sorti du temple Milo marcha nonchalamment comme s'il rentrait d'une promenade et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement en apercevant Camus. Le Français parut gêné d'être prit sur le fait, rapidement son visage redevint impassible « Bonjour Milo, je passais seulement. »

« Bonjour, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je n'ai pas entendu dire que le pope t'avait convoqué. »

Camus paraissait embarrassé « Euh non, mais je voulais venir faire mon rapport avant que les tempêtes commence en Sibérie. »

Milo se retint de rire, il mentait plutôt bien en fin de compte. Il avait envie de continuer le jeu plus longtemps.

« Je t'invite à boire un café ou un thé si tu préfères. » Le verseau allait refusé « Allez s'il te plait cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vus. »

« D'accord pour un café mais pas longtemps je dois rentrer. »

« Tu ne restes pas pour la nuit au sanctuaire ? » Camus secoua la tête d'un signe négatif, Milo prit un air déçu « Oh c'est dommage on fait une soirée pour mon anniversaire ce soir, je voulais t'inviter. » Le visage de Camus s'empourpra, Milo jubilait intérieurement.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. » mentit le verseau.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mais cela m'aurait fait plaisir que tu viennes à la fête. »

« Je ne peux pas laisser mes apprentis seuls trop longtemps ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes. »

« Tes apprentis ? » demanda Milo curieux.

« Oui, j'en ai deux maintenant le nouveau s'appelle Hyoga. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le temple pendant que Camus parlait de son nouveau disciple.

Arrivé dans le temple Milo ignora le paquet posé sur la table et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, il mit la cafetière en route puis il alla chercher deux tasses et les posa sur la table après avoir poussé le paquet sans lui porter aucun intérêt. Camus s'était assis il essayait de garder son air froid mais ses joues devenaient rouges sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Milo faisant pratiquement toute la conversation mais il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie calme du verseau. Considérant qu'il l'avait assez fait languir, Milo jeta un œil au paquet le prit et le secoua légèrement. Puis finalement le reposa ce désintéressant de l'objet. Toute sa concentration allait vers Camus mais la seule chose qu'il avait put apercevoir pendant qu'il tenait l'objet était une petite appréhension dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? » Le ton était neutre et indifférent mais Milo réussit à déceler quelque chose de presque imperceptible, Camus était déçu.

Le scorpion haussa les épaules. « Je sais déjà ce que c'est. » Milo se pencha un peu vers Camus « Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? » Le verseau ne répondit pas mais se pencha également vers lui. Milo aimait cette impression de partager quelque chose d'important avec le Français. « Tous les ans pour mon anniversaire quelqu'un dépose un paquet. » Milo commença à défaire délicatement l'emballage. « Contenant un scorpion. » s'exclama t il tout en sortant la figurine.

Milo regarda attentivement la figurine un sourire illuminant son visage. « Elle est encore plus belle que les autres. » Cette expression venait du cœur. La figurine était en bois clair certaines parties était sculptées avec soin comprenant des détailles très fins et elle était articulée. Milo manipula quelques secondes la figurine puis satisfait, il la posa devant Camus.

Le verseau lança un regard interrogatif au Grec. « C'est la position des mâles pour la parade amoureuse. »

Le regard du Français se fit perplexe. Milo riait doucement « C'était ça ou la position d'attaque habituelle, je n'en connais pas d'autres. » Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du verseau.

Milo attrapa le poignet de Camus et l'obligea à le suivre, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et ouvrit l'armoire. « Elles sont toutes là, les 6. » Il voulait prouver à son ami que ces cadeaux étaient important pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ces cadeaux était de la part du saint des glaces mais son instinct lui avait donné l'impression qu'ils étaient importants pour celui qui lui offrait, il les avait donc conservé soigneusement. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité il en prendrait encore plus soin.

« J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas les cadeaux d'une nymphomane. » Milo se mordit les lèvres, c'était sorti tout seul. Pourquoi avait il dit ça ? Peut être qu'inconsciemment il espérait que le verseau avouerait que les figurines venait de lui. Il n'osait plus se retourner vers le Français. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il était un idiot maintenant le Français ne lui offrirait plus rien.

« Depuis quand elles te font peur ? » Milo se retourna un petit sourire espiègle était sur le visage du Français. Le scorpion était abasourdi, il allait de surprise en surprise avec Camus, mais rapidement il se reprit. Il lui lança un de ses sourire ironique. « C'est vrai que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, je vais finir par te dévergonder entièrement dis donc. »

« Tu me permets de ne pas devenir complètement inhumain. »

Milo laissa ses larmes couler, il ouvrit les bras et étreignit Camus. Il s'attendait à ce que le verseau le repousse il sentit le corps de son ami se tendre puis finalement abandonner. Il sentit même une légère pression, le Français répondait à l'accolade. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un rêve. Puis tout se déroula au ralenti Camus prit son visage dans ses mains leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, mais le verseau ne fit que déposé un chaste baiser sur sa joue droite.

« Joyeux anniversaire Milo. » dit le Français dans un souffle, son regard était tendre. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le regard du Français redevint impassible. « On se revoit au printemps. » Le verseau tourna les talons et parti sans un regard en arrière. Milo resta sans bougé plusieurs longues minutes le souffle court

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Milo était penché sur la tombe du verseau, un genou à terre comme un signe de déférence. Il ne pleurait pas, il n'avait plus de larmes. Et de toute façon c'était le seul endroit ou il se sentait en paix. Il avait réussi à perdre le lion pour une heure ou deux, il savait que celui ci ne le trouvant pas avec les autres saints viendrait directement ici pour venir le chercher. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait besoin de se retrouver ici, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas devenir complètement fou.

Après la bataille contre les bronzes, dès qu'il avait put. Ravalant sa fierté il était allé supplier Athéna de redonner la vie au Verseau. Celle ci avait prit un air désolé et lui avait donné une réponse négative.

_« Pourquoi ? » Avait il hurlé faisant sursauté l'adolescente, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage. « Son combat contre le Cygne n'était pas un acte de rébellion, bien au contraire. Il voulait que vous ayez à vos côtés les plus grands chevaliers. »_

_La déesse s'était approché de lui, l'avait prit dans ses bras et lui avait fait ressentir toute la compassion et tout l'amour qu'elle portait à ses saints. « Son destin n'est pas de combattre à nos côtés. » avait elle murmurée à son oreille. Puis prenant son visage dans ses mains. « Son destin est de me trahir pour mieux me servir. »_

Milo soupira, continuant à fixer le marbre froid, Athéna elle même ignorait le sens de ses paroles. Il ferma les yeux, chassant les pensées morbides, il se concentra sur ce jour où Camus et lui avait étés si proches. « Est ce que ce jour a été important pour toi ? Est il resté dans ta mémoire, te hantant, comme moi ? »

Lorsque le verseau était revenu quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient tout les deux fait comme si de rien était, comme si ce jour n'avait jamais existé. Mais malgré ses appréhensions, toutes les années qui avaient suivies, à la même date il découvrait le paquet contenant une figurine différente. Il recevait également une carte de vœux provenant de Sibérie. Mais a aucuns moments ils ne reparlèrent d'elles.

« Je savais que je te trouverais là. » dit le lion sur un ton de reproche. « Tu m'avais promit. »

« Désolé j'en avais besoin. »

« Et nous on a besoin du scorpion plein de vie, rieur et insouciant pour donner du courage aux soldats et aux saints. »

« Il n'existe plus. »

« Tu crois que Camus aurait voulu que tu te laisses allé comme ça ? Que tu le pleures ? En faisant ça tu déshonores sa mémoire. Tu rends son idéal pour lequel il a combattu toute sa vie… Tu rends sa mort inutile. » lui cria Aiolia en colère.

Milo était étonné que le lion lui parle de cette façon mais il n'avait plus aucune fierté « Tu as raison, je ne suis même pas digne de le pleurer. »

La colère avait disparut chez le lion. « Camus aurait détesté ce Milo là, celui qu'il aim… celui qu'il appréciait c'était le Milo fier, qui fonçait, qui était optimiste quelque soit la situation. »

Le scorpion fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? »

« Ecoute je ne le connaissais pas bien, mais il savait que contrairement à lui, tu puisais ta puissance de tes émotions. Il avait totalement confiance en toi. Sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté ton plan dans la mission. »

La mission !! Il avaient effectués une seule mission tous les trois. Ils n'avaient jamais comprit pourquoi le pope -enfin saga- les avaient envoyés tout les deux aider Camus alors qu'il avait plus confiance en ces autres saints Les 3 assassins privilégiés de l'usurpateur, Aphrodite, Deathmask et Shura.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Aiolia et Milo se trouvaient dans la salle de réception du grand pope, ils étaient devant le trône vide de leur chef. « Tu sais pourquoi nous avons étés convoqué ? » demanda le lion à voix basse.

« Non, peut être qu'il veut nous envoyer en mission. »

Le visage d'Aiolia se ferma. « On ne m'envoie pas en mission, tu le sais bien. Je suis le frère du traître. Je n'ai même pas le droit de quitter le sanctuaire. »

« Arrête de dire ça. Je suis sur que les gens finiront par se rendre compte que tu es totalement dévoué a Athéna. »

Une voix de stentor retentit « Je suis d'accord avec toi Milo. » Milo et Aiolia se courbèrent pendant que le grand pope passait à côté d'eux afin de rejoindre son siège. « Je n'ai jamais douté de ta fidélité saint du lion, mais pour calmer les esprits j'ai dut t'enlever certaines libertés. » puis le pope changea brutalement de sujet, se tournant vers le scorpion. « Milo on te prétend ami avec le saint du verseau. Est ce vrai ? »

Le cœur battant la chamade Milo préféra quand même garder une réserve « Ce serait présomptueux de ma part, mais il est vrai que lorsqu'il séjourne au sanctuaire, nous passons du temps ensemble. »

« Je sais que malgré qu'on le respect il n'a pas forcément la sympathie de ses pairs. »

« C'est un solitaire. » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le scorpion.

Le pope fit un signe à Milo pour que celui ci approche et lui tendit un papier « Cette lettre m'a été envoyé par lui, je veux que tu me donnes ton avis. »

Milo parcourut la missive rapidement. « Il n'est pas du genre à crié au loup, de plus s'il a décidé de vous écrire au lieu de se présenter lui même c'est qu'il craint réellement pour la vie de ses disciples. »

« C'est ce que je pensais mais je préférais avoir ton avis. Accepterais tu d'aller en Sibérie pour démasquer cette organisation et la détruire ? »

« Ce sera un honneur. » répondit le scorpion en faisant une révérence.

« Et toi saint du lion serait tu prêt à les soutenir dans cette mission ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Vous avez carte blanche. 3 saints d'or pour cette mission c'est peut être beaucoup mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on s'en prenne aux apprentis. Une chance que leurs maître soit un saint d'or, un chevalier plus faible n'aurait peut être pas put faire face aux attaques répétées dont ils sont victimes. Partez le plus tôt possible. » Le pope tendit une lettre cachetée à Milo « Tu donneras ceci aux saint du verseau. »

Les 2 saints d'or firent une dernière révérence et se levèrent pour partir. « Excusez moi grand pope, devons nous prendre nos armures ? » demanda Milo.

Un grand silence se posa dans la salle, le pope semblait réfléchir. « Connaissant le seigneur des glaces je pense qu'il ne choisira pas une attaque de front, mais vous pourriez avoir besoin d'elles. Prend également la cloth du 11ème signe. »

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans le blizzard. « Tu crois que l'on c'est perdu ? » demanda le lion.

Milo s'arrêta et étendit son cosmos « C'est bizarre je n'arrive pas à sentir son aura, pourtant on devrait pas être loin de l'istruc… de sa maison. »

« L'isba » rectifia Aiolia.

« Le grand père au village a dit qu'on avait qu'a marcher tout droit pendant 2 heures environ, on devrait être tout prêt. » Milo se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer « Le froid doit engourdir notre cosmos comme nos muscles. » Le scorpion ferma les yeux et se concentra plus profondément « Je sens des présences dans cette direction » dit il toujours les yeux fermés indiquant une direction plus à l'est que leur but initial. « mais le cosmos est plutôt faible. » Milo ouvrit les yeux brutalement « C'est peut être ses disciples. »

« Allons y, même si ce n'est pas eux ils pourront nous indiquer la route. » Ils marchèrent encore un bon quart d'heure.

« Tu as raison, je les sens maintenant ce sont des cosmos d'enfant. »

« Bizarre que Camus ne soit pas avec eux. »

« Approchons nous discrètement, on ne sait jamais. »

Arrivé au pied d'une dune de neige ils posèrent leurs affaires et montèrent en rampant. Devant eux ce tenait deux garçons dans une sorte de petite vallée à l'orée d'un bois. Les deux enfants riaient et s'envoyaient alternativement la poussière de diamant comme s'il s'agissait de boule de neige.

Aiolia eut un petit sourire « Moi qui croyais que Camus serait du genre tortionnaire avec ses élèves. »

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. » consenti Milo. En même temps les deux saints d'or sentir un cosmos puissant approcher. Milo regarda Aiolia dans les yeux « C'est lui. »

« Isaak, Hyoga je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous éloigner de l'Isba. » Le ton était dur mais Camus ne paraissait pas en colère. Les enfants continuaient à jouer et le Français ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de les arrêter.

« Mais maître cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on a pas été attaqué. Vous êtes le plus fort, personne osera plus venir maintenant. » dit en riant Isaak. Hyoga profita du moment d'inattention de son ami pour lui lancer un jet puissant dans le dos, puis se cacha derrière Camus. « Hé tu triches. »

Hyoga toujours derrière les jambes du français sorti la tête et la langue en même temps, puis il se pelotonna contre Camus. Le verseau se baissa à hauteur des enfants attrapa la main de Hyoga puis celle d'Isaak qui approchait. « On trouve toujours plus fort que soit un jour ou l'autre. De plus il s'agit peut être d'une stratégie de l'ennemi, attendre que nous ne soyons plus sur nos gardes pour attaquer. »

Les deux enfants écoutaient leur maître avec fascination. Plus loin, tout le monde entendit un applaudissement lent, tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction. « Tu es un excellent maître Camus. Je comprends pourquoi mon chef tiens tellement à obtenir tes disciples. » dit une voix. Milo senti que Camus sondait les environs pour localiser son ennemi en vain. « Mais dis moi comment toi, l'être glaciale sans cœur, as tu réussi as te faire respecté et aimé de tes élèves ? » continua la voix. Hyoga c'était de nouveau pelotonné vers le verseau, Isaak devant son maître avait prit une positon offensive. Un rire caverneux se fit entendre « ah ah ah tu comptes te battre contre moi gamin. »

« Allez vous mettre à l'abri. » ordonna le Français aux enfants. Isaak leva les yeux vers son maître d'un regard inquiet. Aucuns des deux enfants ne voulaient quitter leur maître. Finalement Isaak commença à s'éloigner, après avoir fait quelques mètres il se retourna et lança un regard interrogatif à Hyoga qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. D'un seul coup une énorme boule d'énergie fonça dans la direction de l'enfant, d'un bond Camus fut sur lui. Le verseau atterrit agilement sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin, Isaak dans les bras. Camus posa l'enfant à ses pieds et fit signe à Hyoga de les rejoindre celui ci trottina jusqu'à les atteindre.

« Contrairement aux autres, je suis prêt à sacrifié un de tes élèves pour atteindre mon but. Tu es plus puissant que moi, mais tu ne tiendras pas longtemps avec les deux morpions dans les bras. »

« On devrait aller l'aider. » dit Aiolia en commençant à se lever.

Milo le retint par le bras. « Non, c'est un chevalier d'or. Il n'appréciera pas du tout. » Puis doucement comme s'il ne se parlait qu'à lui même « C'est un félin, on ne s'interpose pas entre une panthère et sa proie. »

« C'est un défi ? Je le relève. » dit le verseau sur un ton neutre, prenant une attitude et une position confirmant les mots de Milo. Plusieurs boules d'énergies furent lancer dans leurs directions, Camus les parât avec une certaine facilité, ne bougeant pas d'un iota, les enfants s'étaient mis derrière lui, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

« Je comprends pourquoi ton chef à besoin d'apprentis du sanctuaire si tout ceux qui le serve sont aussi lâche que toi. Tu n'oses même pas m'affronter face à face. » Une forme fonça à une vitesse impressionnante qui aurait déstabilisé tout autre personne n'étant pas chevalier d'or. Camus leva son bras droit lançant la poussière de diamant. Un corps complètement gelé inerte s'écroula aux pied du verseau. Camus poussa un profond soupir, se retourna vers les enfants et eut un léger sourire pour les rassurer. Isaak le plus téméraire approcha du corps, Hyoga préférant rester près de son maître. « Maintenant on rentre la nuit va bientôt tomber. »

« Attends, tu as des invités ce soir. » lança le scorpion en se levant, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

Camus lui rendit son sourire « Je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à vous montrer. »

« On voulait être aux premières loges pour ce magnifique combat. » Milo et Aiolia redescendirent chercher les affaires puis suivirent le verseau. Milo gaiement se mit à raconter leur périple depuis qu'ils avaient quitter le sanctuaire. Le verseau l'écoutait attentif il tenait par la main les deux enfants. Hyoga regardait d'un air curieux les deux personnes qui semblaient connaître son maître, le regard d'Isaak était plutôt suspicieux.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cabane qu'occupait Camus et les deux enfants. Sans que le verseau ne dise quoi que ce soit les deux enfants commencèrent à effectuer leur tâches respectives. Hyoga se mit à faire à manger, Isaak s'occupa de la table et Camus mit en route les feux de la maison. Une fois sa tâche accomplit Isaak se mit devant le scorpion. « Vous aussi vous êtes un saint d'or ? » Milo acquiesça « Vous pourriez battre notre maître ? »

« Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de me battre contre ton maître. »

Le visage de l'enfant sembla se décrispé un peu « Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Milo se pencha sur lui et murmura à l'oreille « Mission secrète ordonnée par le pope. » Un grand sourire apparut chez Isaak. « Vous voulez bien nous parler du sanctuaire ? » Ils dînèrent gaiement Aiolia et Milo parlant du sanctuaire les enfants posant de temps en temps des questions, Camus restait impassible et silencieux mais attentif à la discussion.

A neuf heure lorsque la pendule sonnât les deux enfants se levèrent. « Vous dormez dans ma chambre cette nuit. » dit d'un ton monocorde Camus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain firent leur ablutions et allèrent se coucher.

« Tu les as drôlement bien élevé. » fit admiratif le lion.

« Ils sont vraiment attachants. » rajouta Milo.

« Hyoga est beaucoup trop sensible pour l'armure du Cygne. » répondit le Français.

« Pourquoi ne le renvoies-tu pas ? » fit étonné Aiolia.

« Et où ? C'est un orphelin comme nous tous, il n'a personne et nulle part où aller. » Une lueur enflamma les yeux du verseau. Milo comprit à cet instant précis que la glace autour du cœur du saint n'était qu'une protection. Le verseau aimait ses disciples et appréciait certainement son amitié. Milo tendit la lettre du pope, Camus la lut et la reposa ne s'en occupant plus. « Vous devez être fatigué, on prendra une décision demain. Prenez cette chambre. » en désignant une porte. Milo eut envie de lui demander où lui dormirait mais ce retint. Aiolia et Milo allèrent se coucher, c'est vrai ils étaient crevés. A peine la tête posé sur l'oreiller ils s'endormirent.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Milo se réveilla d'un coup il avait entendu du bruit, il ignorait s'il avait dormi 5 minutes ou plus, mais il faisait toujours noir dehors. Il se leva et alla dans la pièce principale. Il vit Camus habillé avec une veste plutôt épaisse mais vu le temps dehors pas assez à son goût, le verseau s'apprêtait à sortir. « Où tu vas ? »

Camus se retourna étonné, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu le scorpion. Il montra sa main droite contenant une pelle. « Il mérite une sépulture décente. »

Milo rit doucement « Et dire que c'est nous qui te traitons d'inhumain. Je viens t'aider. » Il s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse mais le verseau attendit patiemment qu'il s'habille plus chaudement.

Ils partirent en direction du lieu de la bataille. Camus semblait réfléchir puis finalement lâcha « Ils aiment aller jouer là bas après l'entraînement. »

« Tu sais Isaak m'a donné une idée quand il me regardait d'un air soupçonneux, j'ai un plan. » Milo expliqua son plan pendant qu'ils enterraient le corps, Camus l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Un homme grand d'un âge indéfinissable, était penché sur un bureau, il lisait scrupuleusement plusieurs missives et prenait des notes. Un jeune homme en armure s'engouffra dans l'immense salle et couru vers le bureau. « Chef, chef, Lionel est rentré » fit le soldat d'un air apeuré. Le chef fronça les sourcils. « Il a ramené deux chevaliers d'or. » continua t il.

« Quoi ? » hurla le chef faisant trembler le soldat et les meubles.

A ce moment la porte à deux battants s'ouvrit, sans aucune hésitation Milo et Aiolia pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Tous les deux étaient vêtus de leurs cloths. Aiolia tenait par la nuque de sa main droite un adolescent en armure le faisant marcher devant lui et de la main gauche il traînait par le col Isaak évanoui. Milo quand a lui, avait dans les bras Camus, de son corps s'échappait son sang, victime de l'aiguille écarlate. « Tu dois être vraiment en manque de main d'œuvre pour envoyer des mômes faire le sale boulot. » fit Aiolia en poussant l'adolescent qui faillit tomber.

Le chef les étudia lentement, ce qui l'étonna le plus ce fut Camus inconscient dans les bras du scorpion. Il garda un air fier et sûr de lui, bien qu'en réalité la présence des deux saints d'or l'inquiétait. « Son rôle n'était pas de se battre, mais de retrouver l'Anglais. »

Milo comprenant plus vite qu'Aiolia de qui parlait l'homme répondit. « Il est mort, Camus a fini par se lasser de vos petits jeux. »

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du chef « Je vois, avant il se contentait de les blesser. Mais que faites vous ici ? Vous ne paraissez pas vouloir vous battre. »

« Si ta cause nous convient nous avons l'intention de nous joindre à toi. » répondit Aiolia.

Le chef ne cacha pas sa surprise « Vous des saints d'or, l'élite du sanctuaire, vous avez l'intention de le trahir ? »

« Tu résumes bien. Nous sommes sûrement les hommes les plus fort de la terre et on nous traite comme des esclaves, mon ami et moi avons envie de changer de statut. » fit le scorpion avec le sourire.

« Il est mort ? » désignant Camus

Milo passa une main dans les cheveux du verseau. « On voulait qu'il se joigne à nous, mais il est du genre têtu. Il est juste blessé. »

« C'est dangereux de le garder en vie. »

« Et encore plus de le tuer, si le pope découvre la mort d'un de ses saints il enverra des assassins. Il n'a pas d'armure et je le surveillerais. Avec les piqûres qu'il a reçu il lui faudra plusieurs semaines pour retrouver ses sens. »

C'est le moment que choisi Isaak pour se réveiller, il commença à gesticuler dans les bras d'Aiolia. Se rendant compte de la situation l'enfant essaya de se dégager mais le lion le tenait d'une main ferme. « Sales traîtres, mon maître avait confiance en vous. »

Milo se mit à rire, l'enfant se figea et frissonna « C'est pour ça que j'ai put le battre aussi facilement. »

« Je croyais qu'il y avait deux enfants ? » demanda le chef visiblement contrarié.

Aiolia jeta un regard dédaigneux vers le verseau « L'autre gamin à réussi à s'échapper grâce à lui, mais il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est, il était blessé et avait prit la direction des neiges éternelles. »

« Je partirais chercher le corps plus tard si tu veux. Mais j'avoue que tu as éveillé ma curiosité que veux tu en faire ? » demanda Milo.

« Salauds, Traîtres, Conn…. »

« La ferme. Cela m'étonnerait que ce soit Camus qui t'ait apprit à parler comme ça. » L'enfant rougit et se tut.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient arrivés au repère de l'ennemi. Leur 'hôte' leur avait assigné à chacun une chambre. Aiolia en avait profité pour se reposer, c'est lui qui avait fait le gué ces derniers jours. Milo lui, avait amené Camus dans sa chambre l'avait positionné dans son lit et avait nettoyé ses plaies. Maintenant il le surveillait silencieux, admirant le verseau attendant son réveil.

On frappa à la porte. « Entrer. » Milo n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. D'ailleurs la personne resta derrière.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit Saint du scorpion. »

« A propos de quel sujet ? »

« Ton attachement au saint du verseau est plus que douteux. Quelles garanties peux-tu me donner ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne me trahiras pas ? Ou que tu ne joues pas un double jeu ? »

« Soyons clair, je me moque éperdument de ta cause, tu dis vouloir détruire la dictature imposée par le sanctuaire, mais lorsque tu l'auras fait, si tu y arrives, tu auras prit goût au pouvoir et tu deviendras toi-même un dictateur quelconque jusqu'à ce qu'un autre individu de ton espèce te fasse tomber. » Milo fit une pause laissant le silence alourdir l'atmosphère. « Le sanctuaire à détruit chacun de ses saints pour mieux les contrôler, nous n'avons aucune famille et aucuns liens avec le monde extérieur, officiellement il nous est même interdit de nous lier d'amitié entre nous. La seule garantie que je peux te donner c'est qu'il y a longtemps j'ai fait une promesse, celle de sortir Camus des griffes du sanctuaire même contre son gré. Quant au saint du lion, tu dois connaître son histoire. »

« Je te remercie de ta franchise et je vais l'être. Sache que je te comprends, je suis moi-même un ancien apprenti du sanctuaire et mon seul but est d'empêcher que d'autres enfants subissent ce que nous avons vécu. » L'homme prit la direction de la porte et l'ouvrit. « Camus ne se ralliera jamais à ton point de vu, tu devras le garder emprisonner toute sa vie ou le tuer. »

« Tu sais ce que l'on dit, il arrive parfois que l'on soit obligé de protéger une personne d'elle-même. »

« Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'être protégé. L'unique danger vient de toi. » On ne pouvait lire sur le visage du Français qu'une profonde haine envers le scorpion. Camus ne jeta même pas un regard à l'intrus ses yeux restèrent rivés dans ceux du Grec. Lentement mais d'une manière assurée il se releva et sorti du lit. Il essaya d'augmenter son cosmos mais d'épuisement il s'écroula. Milo le rattrapa et le garda dans ses bras.

'Où sont les enfants ?' demanda par télépathie Camus.

'En sécurité.' Camus envoya un regard chargé de reproche à Milo n'étant pas satisfait de la réponse.

« Sache saint du verseau que si tu le désires, tu as ta place parmi nous. » lança le chef.

« Et si je refuse, je serais exécuté. »

« J'ai donné ma parole qu'aucun mal ne te sera fait en échange des services de tes pairs. Mais je me permets d'insister Milo il vaudrait mieux le mettre aux cachots. »

« Aucune porte ou lien ne pourra le retenir, je suis le seul à pouvoir le contrôler. »

Camus se débattit « Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois pouvoir m'imposer ta volonté ? » Milo resserra son étreinte, le verseau trop faible abandonna.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda le chef curieux.

Milo augmenta son cosmos et lança la restriction du scorpion sur le chef. « J'ai mes méthodes. » Le chef tenta de se libérer en vain. « C'est inutile même Camus en est incapable, une fois que le scorpion à attraper sa proie, celle ci est condamnée. » Milo fit descendre son cosmos à l'état initial, le chef put de nouveau bouger.

« Je vois. » Le chef tourna les talons et sorti en refermant la porte derrière lui, sans plus rien dire.

'Où sont-ils ?' insista Camus par télépathie.

Milo poussa un profond soupir, obligea le verseau à se rallonger sur le lit. 'Isaak est avec Aiolia dans la chambre d'à côté et Hyoga est caché chez le grand-père du village, il ne risque rien.' répondit le scorpion par la même méthode.

'Il était blessé.'

Milo lui fit un sourire. 'Personne aurait imaginé que le petit ange se débattrait avec autant de force. Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien.'

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Aiolia était dans les jardins se promenant. Le quartier général de l'organisation se trouvait un peu plus au sud que l'isba, mais il faisait quand même très froid et la neige recouvrait la totalité des lieux. Le lion paraissait calme mais en réalité il bouillait. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas agir, quelques heures avant de s'infiltrer ici le pope leur avait envoyé une missive expliquant que plusieurs apprentis avaient étés enlevés et leurs maîtres blessés ou tués. Ils devaient apprendre où étaient les enfants avant de tuer la tête de l'organisation. Le chef ne leur faisait pas entièrement confiance ce que le saint d'or pouvait comprendre. Milo était aux petits soins avec Camus, ce dernier ne supportant pas d'avoir le rôle du faible ne se forçait pas beaucoup pour être désagréable avec eux deux. Isaak était une source de problèmes, en quelques jours il avait fait plusieurs tentatives d'évasions. La première fois il avait même essayé d'emmener Camus inconscient avec lui. Aiolia fut attiré par un petit attroupement composé uniquement d'enfants et d'adolescents au centre se trouvait le garçon qu'Aiolia avait attrapé les espionnant.

« S'il te plait Lionel raconte-nous encore. » fit suppliant un des enfants.

Le dénommé Lionel prit un air fier mais avoua tout de même. « J'ai eut très peur. »

« Tu as crut qu'ils allaient te tuer ? » demanda un autre enfant.

« Chuuuuuuuut » firent tous les enfants en cœur.

Un autre rajouta « Laisse le raconter. »

« Le plus fort c'est le saint d'or du scorpion vous auriez du voir son combat contre le seigneur du verseau, plus tard je serais comme lui. »

Aiolia sourit et s'éloigna du groupe il ne voulait pas leur faire peur. Il avait découvert que le scorpion avait des sentiments très poussés pour le Français, qui allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent tous les deux à leur retour au sanctuaire. Il était le premier étonné de bien prendre la chose, mais les sentiments qu'il avait put lire dans le cosmos du scorpion lors du combat l'avait ébranlé. Si le scorpion, cet être brisé qu'on avait destiné à devenir un assassin, qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une mère pouvait éprouver ces sentiments, tout n'était pas perdu. Depuis la mort de son frère, le lion ne comprenait plus la raison qui poussait les saints à mourir pour la cause d'Athéna. Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti, il y avait quelques jours, ça s'était une raison valable. Aiolia poussa un profond soupir, il plaignait Milo les chances pour que Camus éprouve les mêmes sentiments étaient quasiment nulles.

_Les deux enfants s'entraînaient sous le regard vigilant des trois saints d'or, ces derniers discutaient des épreuves qu'ils avaient eut à subir pour devenir des chevaliers. De temps en temps les enfants cessaient et tentaient de s'approcher pour écouter la conversation de leurs aînés mais le regard glacial que leur lançait leur maître leurs faisaient reprendre rapidement l'entraînement. Sans aucune explication un des adultes s'éclipsa, les deux autres ne remarquèrent même pas son départ._

_« Heureusement que l'épreuve des verseaux est différente de celle des scorpions. Je ne supporterais pas de savoir qu'à la fin de leur entraînement l'un des deux soit obligé de te tuer. »_

_Le verseau eut un léger sourire. « Même si c'était le cas il n'y aurait pas de soucis ils s'entraînent pour l'armure de bronze du Cygne pas pour celle d'or du verseau. »_

_« Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ton successeur ? »_

_« Je suis un peu comme toi je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de le trouver. Ces deux là me prennent déjà assez de temps. »_

_« Regardez ce que je viens de trouver. » fit le lion ironiquement en approchant des deux saints d'or. Il tenait par le bras un adolescent tremblant._

_« Tu es venu te battre ou tu es la pour espionner ? » demanda le scorpion. L'adolescent baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas._

_« Attends, je vais le faire parler moi. » fit Aiolia en tordant légèrement le bras. L'adolescent poussa un petit cri._

_« Ça va pas. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda le verseau étonné. « Ce n'est qu'un gosse. »_

_« Un gosse qui doit en savoir long. » fit Milo. « Laisse nous faire, on est habitué à faire ce genre de chose. »_

_« Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal. » Camus allait continuer mais Aiolia le coupa._

_En faisant comme si le verseau n'était pas parmi eux. Le lion s'adressa au scorpion. « Il est vraiment chiant. Tu es sûr que tu veux l'impliquer dans notre affaire ? »_

_« Je t'ai dit que j'arriverais à le convaincre même si je dois utiliser la force. » répondit Milo. Il fit face au verseau. « On est pas vraiment en mission. On est venu pour te demander de te joindre à nous. »_

_« Me joindre à vous ? » demanda le verseau suspicieux. Les deux enfants qui s'entraînaient comprirent que quelque chose clochait et commencèrent à s'approcher, Camus leur fit un léger geste pour leur faire comprendre de rester éloignés._

_Milo soupira. « Imagine ce que nous pourrions faire tous les trois. »_

_« Vous voulez trahir le sanctuaire. Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir me convaincre de venir avec vous ? »_

_Milo s'approchait du verseau lentement mais ce dernier ne recula à aucun moment. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face presque à se toucher. « Je t'en prie. » murmura le scorpion. Il augmenta son cosmos et son ongle rouge apparut. « Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça. »_

_« Tu es tombé bien bas. Et tu serais prêt à me tuer ? »_

_« Non. » souffla le Grec._

_Camus augmenta son cosmos, une boule de glace se forma dans sa main. « Voilà toute la différence entre toi et moi. » fit le verseau en fronçant des sourcils. « A cet instant précis tu n'es pour moi qu'un ennemi de plus au sanctuaire. Je dois vous éliminer. »_

_Milo ferma les yeux était ce pour prouver sa confiance envers le verseau ou bien prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas autant de glace qu'on le disait. Au bout de quelques secondes Milo rompit le silence. « J'attends ta sentence. »_

_Camus ne répondit pas mais il fit descendre son cosmos à l'état initial, la boule de glace se dispersa dans le vent. « Retourner au sanctuaire et allez faire vos excuses au grand pope. »_

_« Quel casse pied ! » fit Aiolia le sourire aux lèvres. « Tue le Milo qu'on en finisse. »_

_Milo qui n'avait pas abaissé son cosmos envoya la première piqûre de l'aiguille écarlate sur l'omoplate de Camus. Le verseau écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de douleur. « Milo ? Pourquoi ? » Ils étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre que Camus n'eut d'autres choix que de poser sa main sur le torse du scorpion pour ne pas s'écrouler. _

_Milo passa une main dans les cheveux du verseau. « Ne t'inquiète pas une seule piqûre ne te tuera pas. Je ne désire pas ta mort. Je veux que tu comprennes notre but. »_

_« Quel que soit ton but, je ne trahirais pas Athéna. » fit d'une voix rauque le verseau._

_Les trois saints d'or tellement concentrés sur ce combat ne remarquèrent pas la descente de température subite. « Ne le touche pas. » hurla une petite voix._

_Milo et Aiolia se retournèrent. Derrière eux se tenait Hyoga méconnaissable, le visage en furie. Une aura blanche tout autour de lui. L'enfant marcha lentement vers le groupe sûr de lui. « Je t'interdis de le toucher. »_

_Sur le coup, Milo étonné de la réaction du petit Russe ne réagit pas. L'enfant arrivé à leur hauteur se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de soutenir le verseau. Camus avait un peu reprit de force, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Hyoga s'éloigna légèrement des saints d'or le Français le suivi._

_« Où compte-tu aller comme ça ? » fit le lion qui avait repris plus rapidement ses esprits._

_Camus fit face à ses deux anciens collègues. « Je suis prêt à me battre. Hyoga éloigne toi. »_

_« Non, maître. » fit d'une voix suppliante le futur Cygne._

' _Sauvez-vous.' Lança tel un ordre télépathiquement le verseau. Les deux apprentis sursautèrent, ils n'avaient jamais communiqué de cette façon._

_Ils sursautèrent de nouveau en entendant le rire du scorpion. « Ahahaha. Tu vas sacrifier ta vie pour protéger la leur. Pas si insensible que ça notre verseau. » Milo envoya une autre aiguille écarlate. Camus encore en possession de ses moyens réussit à l'éviter. « Tu veux jouer à ça. Ma vitesse est supérieure à la tienne, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps. » _

_Etonnés les deux enfants virent le scorpion disparaître, ils ne pouvaient pas suivre les mouvements du Grec. Camus se tourna légèrement mais trop tard deux aiguilles écarlates le touchèrent. Le visage de Camus se ferma un peu plus mais il resta debout. Tenir, il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient en sécurité._

_« Tu décides quoi ? » demanda le scorpion en réapparaissant derrière Isaak. « Si tu viens avec nous, on ne touchera pas aux enfants. Tu pourras même les emmener avec nous. »_

_« Jamais. » fit-il en serrant les dents. Le sang s'écoulait des plaies sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive._

_Aiolia et Milo se regardèrent d'un air complice et augmentèrent leur cosmos en même temps. Leurs armures respectives vint les couvrir. « Tu n'as aucune chance. » fit le lion. « Ton armure est au sanctuaire. Abandonne. »_

_Milo leva le bras afin de l'abattre sur la nuque du Finlandais. Camus se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière, attrapa le poignet du Grec. « Ne mêle pas les enfants à cette histoire. Je te combattrais même sans armure. »_

_« Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux. » Milo poussa Isaak qui s'écroula dans la neige, Hyoga se précipita pour l'aider à se relever._

_Le combat commença avec vigueur les deux ennemis étaient à égalité malgré les coups qu'avait déjà subi Camus car il était ici dans son élément. Cela dura de longues minutes le verseau avait réussit à éviter une quantité impressionnante d'aiguilles écarlates mais malgré tout il finit par s'écrouler à genoux dans la neige victime de la quatorzième piqûre._

_« Je vais t'envoyer l'Antarès Camus. Tu es vraiment têtu je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Si cela peut te rassurer nous nous occuperons de tes apprentis. » Il leva le bras. Hyoga se jeta devant le verseau au moment où l'aiguille allait le transpercer. _

_« Non. » hurlèrent en même temps Camus, Isaak, Aiolia et Milo. Milo se jeta sur l'enfant et enfonça ses doigts sur le point vital. Hyoga se débattit violemment. Il se dégagea de la prise du scorpion. Isaak se rua vers eux mais Aiolia vif ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse également blesser abattis sa main sur la nuque du Finlandais. Isaak tomba évanoui dans les bras du lion. _

_Hyoga prit peur il se mit à courir pour s'éloigner du groupe une fois à une distance raisonnable il se retourna. Il dut croire que son maître et son ami étaient morts car ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. « Je les vengerais. Je vous retrouverais et je les vengerais. » hurla t il aux deux saints d'or. _

_Milo se retourna Camus s'était évanoui son front sur l'épaule du scorpion. Il appuya sur son point vital. Camus eut un frissonnement mais ne se réveilla pas. Milo se dirigea avec Camus dans les bras vers l'adolescent qui s'était recroquevillé par terre après qu'Aiolia l'avait lâché. « Conduis-nous à ton chef. » ordonna t il._

_« Attends Milo. » fit Aiolia inquiet. « Et le gamin ? » _

_« Les neiges éternelles vont s'occuper de lui. » Aiolia jeta un regard interrogatif muet au Scorpion._

_« Je préfère l'achever maintenant. » répondit le lion. Et sans attendre de réponses de la part de son ami. Il partit à la vitesse de l'éclair avec Isaak dans les bras._

_« Conduis-moi à ton chef. » recommença Milo._

_Ils avancèrent lentement dans la neige. Au bout de quinze minutes Aiolia les rattrapa. « Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je ne ressens plus son cosmos. »_

_« Alors il est mort. » fit le scorpion sans aucune once de compassion. L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors c'était vrai pour être le meilleur guerrier il fallait ne plus avoir de sentiments pour les autres._

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

« La suite n'est pas très intéressante à raconter. » fit le verseau au pope. « Le chef à demander à Milo et Aiolia d'aller chercher deux apprentis qu'un chevalier d'argent entraînait. »

« Camus a tué le chef et nous avons tué tous ceux qui étaient gênants. Nous vous avons ramené tous ceux qui pourraient devenir des apprentis. Vous jugerez de ce qu'il faut faire d'eux. » continua Milo.

« C'est du bon travail. » fit le pope. « Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir confié cette mission. Vous avez récupérez tous les apprentis et en ramenez même d'autres. »

« Puis-je demander une faveur ? » demanda le lion qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de l'entretien.

« Celle ci t'est déjà accordée. » fit gaiement le pope.

« J'aimerais prendre avec moi l'apprenti dénommé Lionel. Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« L'enfant qui vous a conduit au chef ? »

« Oui. »

« Prends-le. Mais tu seras responsable. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Les trois saints d'or firent une révérence et sortirent du palais. « Je vais chercher Lionel. »

« On se retrouve à mon temple. » fit le verseau. Aiolia dévala en courant les marches. Milo et Camus prirent leur temps. Arrivé chez le verseau. Milo hésita à rentrer dans le temple. « Qu'est que tu as ? » demanda le Français.

« Isaak et Hyoga me prennent toujours pour un renégat. »

Le verseau eut un léger sourire. « Oui c'est la première fois qu'ils ne me croient pas sur parole. »

« Nous y sommes aller un peu fort. C'est normal. Peut être devrions nous vous laisser tous les trois. »

« Je ne crois pas que cela durera longtemps. Ils sont excités comme des puces d'être au sanctuaire. » Ils pénétrèrent dans le temple. Ils entendirent chuchoter.

« Tu crois qu'elle va être d'accord pour qu'on la touche ? » demanda Hyoga.

« Je sais pas. » avoua Isaak.

Camus avança un peu plus et se tourna vers le scorpion en souriant, avec le doigt il lui fit signe d'approcher. Milo s'approcha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du verseau. Il était heureux de pouvoir le toucher, de sentir son parfum. Depuis leur retour il était beaucoup moins distant avec lui. Milo souri en voyant la scène. Isaak et Hyoga à quatre pattes par terre faisaient face à la boite de l'armure du verseau.

« Vas y essaye-toi. » dit le Russe.

« Et pourquoi c'est toujours à moi. Cela va être encore moi qui va me faire gronder. »

« C'est toi le plus grand. On la touche ensemble ? »

« D'accord. »

Les deux enfants avancèrent la main et les posèrent en même temps sur l'urne d'or. Celle ci se mit à briller avec une forte intensité. Les deux enfants prirent peur et reculèrent de quelques pas. « Elle était pas d'accord. » fit Hyoga.

L'urne s'ouvrit et l'armure d'or du verseau se posa devant eux dans sa forme originelle. « Ce qu'elle est belle. » s'extasia le Finlandais en avançant oubliant la menace.

« Fait attention. » s'inquiéta Hyoga.

« C'est l'armure de notre maître. Elle ne nous fera pas de mal. J'aimerais bien la voir sur lui. »

C'est le moment que choisi Camus. « Je vous y prends petits chenapans. »

« On a rien fait de mal. » fit Isaak. « Elle est juste sortie. »

Milo avança avec le bras droit l'ongle de l'aiguille écarlate sorti. L'armure du verseau s'empressa de recouvrir son propriétaire. En même temps que les deux enfants se positionnaient devant leur maître prenant une pose défensive. Camus se baissa et posa chacune de ses mains sur les épaules de ses apprentis. « Tout doux Milo voulait juste vous montrer. » Les deux enfants se retournèrent et regardèrent avec envie Camus en armure.

« L'armure ressent toujours lorsque son propriétaire est en danger et quelle que soit la distance elle le retrouve et vient le recouvrir. » expliqua le scorpion.

« Mais pourquoi elle est pas venue l'autre fois ? » demanda le Russe.

« Je l'avais bloquée. Il fallait que notre ennemi me croie totalement inoffensif. »

« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. » s'excusa Milo.

« Tu reviendras nous voir en Sibérie ? » demanda Isaak.

Milo étonné. « Euh ! Oui. Enfin si votre maître est d'accord. »

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Milo montait lentement les marches, appuyé sur l'épaule de son ami le lion. « J'espère que Hadès va pas attaquer cette nuit. Je crois que je suis torchon-chiffon-carpette. » (Nda : Désolé j'ai pas put m'en empêcher avis aux fans des inconnus.)

« Avec tout ce que tu as bu. C'est normal. » rit Aiolia. Ils avaient passé la soirée au temple de Mu à boire et à discuter de souvenirs évitant soigneusement le sujet Camus.

« Tu sais, je pensais à ça tout à l'heure. Comment va Lionel ? »

« Très bien c'est un des meilleurs instructeurs qu'on ait eut. Il m'écrit de temps en temps, en ce moment il est en Afrique. » expliqua le lion.

Milo se dégagea doucement en arrivant au temple du lion. « Je vais y arriver tout seul. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui. » répondit Milo avec un grand geste théâtral. « J'ai tellement monté ces marches que je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés. » Milo continua à monter en titubant, Aiolia ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un tournant. Milo rentra chez lui sans encombre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table espérant y trouver un paquet comme tous les ans. La table vide le fit pleurer, il s'écroula par terre peu soucieux de sa fierté. « Camus je t'aime. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? » se murmura t il. Le scorpion se traîna jusqu'au canapé et s'y endormi.

sSsSsSsSssSsSsSsSs

Milo encore à moitié endormi chercha une couverture. Il commençait à faire vraiment froid. Il se redressa d'un coup. Ce n'était pas un froid naturel. Il regarda tout autour de lui, puis sonda avec son cosmos la pièce. Rien à part ce froid il n'y avait rien. Il était entrain de devenir complètement fou. Du moins c'est ce qu'il était entrain de penser quand arriva avec fracas Aiolia et Mu. « Milo, tu sens ce cosmos ? »

« Ce cosmos ? Quel cosmos ? » Mu alla jusqu'à levier imbiba d'eau froide une serviette et s'approcha du scorpion. Ce dernier ne bougea pas regardant ahuri le bélier faire. Le Tibétain lui donna deux grandes claques puis lui mit la serviette sur le visage avant que le scorpion réagisse. Au bout de quelques secondes Milo retira lui-même la serviette. « Merci Mu. »

« A ton service. »

Milo se concentra plus facilement. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je deviens dingue ? » demanda le scorpion.

« Si c'est le cas on est tous devenus fou. » fit Aiolia.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible. » continua Milo.

« Allons voir ça. » proposa Mu. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches plus ils avançaient plus il faisait froid.

« C'est bien le cosmos de Camus. On dirait qu'il nous appelle. » commença Aiolia.

« Ça n'a aucuns sens. » fit Milo.

Mu eut un petit sourire pour le scorpion. « Cela prouve que tu as encore toute ta tête. »

« Merci c'est rassurant. » répondit Milo en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant le temple du verseau. Le froid était devenu mordant mais ce n'est pas ce qui les retint. Un épais brouillard blanc semblait s'être propagé dans la totalité du temple. « On voit pas à 5 centimètres. » fit le lion. Milo avança, il voulait rentrer savoir ce qui se passait ici. Aiolia le retint par le bras. « Attends c'est peut être un piège. »

« Pourquoi Camus aurait-il installé un piège ? »

« Il n'était pas souvent au sanctuaire peut être a t il voulut le protégé et il n'a pas eut le temps de l'enlever avant de mourir. » proposa Mu.

« C'est complètement idiot. S'il avait mis un piège il m'en aurait parlé. »

« Ou peut être ce n'est pas le cosmos de Camus. » rajouta le lion. Milo haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans l'épais brouillard. « Eh, attends. » fit Aiolia.

Milo se retourna surpris non seulement le brouillard empêchait de voir mais il assourdissait les sons il avait l'impression de se trouver très loin des deux autres alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas. Il frissonna, il faisait vraiment trop froid pour lui. Mais il continua, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui se passait ici. Il s'enfonça de plus en plus. Tout était blanc autour de lui impossible de se repérer. Pourtant il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas atteint l'autre côté du temple. Alors qu'il était persuadé d'être perdu et que cela ne servirait à rien de continuer ou de rebrousser chemin. Une lumière aveuglante perça le brouillard. Milo mit une de ses mains sur son front comme s'il voulait se protéger du soleil et continua à avancer vers la lumière.

« Camus ? » appela t il. Il se sentait idiot il savait pertinemment qu'il était mort mais ce cosmos si familier que faisait-il ici ? Il continua à avancer, essayant d'atteindre cette lumière éblouissante. Il aperçut une forme au milieu de cette lumière. Milo poussa un cri et tomba à la renverse. Il tenta de reculer avec ses mains. La forme s'approchait de lui inexorablement. Elle avait sa façon de marcher, fière, hautaine, noble. « Ca . . .Ca Camus ? »

'Tu es entrain de devenir fou, tu deviens complètement fou. ' lui hurlait son esprit.

La forme se baissa vers lui et tendit une main amicale, la lumière se fit moins éblouissante et Milo put voir distinctement ce qui était devant lui. Devant lui se trouvait Camus en armure. L'armure était réelle mais ce visage. Milo se redressa et tendit la main tremblante vers la joue de l'être qu'il aimait tant. Sa main traversa l'illusion, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Devant lui Camus un léger sourire sur le visage le regardait avec amour. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Milo regarda tout autour de lui.

'Tu vas te réveiller et tu seras vautré sur ton canapé avec une horrible gueule de bois.'

Pourquoi ? Il aimait tellement Camus pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de le rejoindre ? L'illusion restait là le regardant puis elle fit un geste comme si elle voulait tourner les talons.

Milo attrapa l'avant-bras. « Non, je t'en prie reste avec moi. » C'était glacial, l'illusion était glaciale. C'est à ce moment que Milo se rendit compte que rien n'était réel. Car il avait déjà eut le corps de Camus contre lui, malgré qu'il soit un saint de glace sont corps était doux et chaud.

'Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?' lui demanda l'illusion par télépathie.

Milo ferma les yeux, il avait une confiance aveugle en Camus et ceci depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. « Oui. Emmène-moi avec toi. »

'Non, l'enfer n'est pas un endroit pour toi.' répondit l'illusion toujours en utilisant la méthode de la télépathie.

Milo sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. L'enfer ? Pourquoi Camus serait-il en enfer ? Les autres oui ils méritaient peut être l'enfer mais Camus n'avait jamais trahi Athéna. 'Nous, les saints, n'avons pas droit à la paix même dans notre mort.' expliqua l'illusion.

Le sang du scorpion se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Ça il ne le supportait pas. Ce qui l'avait fait tenir jusqu'à maintenant c'était de savoir que Camus était sûrement heureux dans l'au-delà. Il avait imaginé un paradis ressemblant à la Sibérie où Camus partait se promener pendant des heures, comme il avait toujours aimé le faire, en compagnie d'Isaak. Le verseau avait tellement pleuré la mort de son disciple, seul, recroquevillé au fond de son temple pour que personne ne le voie. Mais Milo l'avait ressenti dans son cosmos. Il avait appris à lire le cosmos de Camus pendant toutes ces années car le verseau faisait tout pour que son visage ne reflète aucunes émotions.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher Camus. Pas cette fois. Je viendrais te rejoindre dès que j'aurai accompli mon devoir. »

'Je ne mérite pas un tel sacrifice.' Oh ! Si Camus tu le mérites. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. Ne put s'empêcher de penser le scorpion.

L'illusion tendit de nouveau la main. Milo senti que le verseau concentrait son cosmos dans le creux de sa main. 'Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.' dit l'illusion par télépathie. Milo s'en rendit compte, l'image du visage de Camus se faisait de moins en moins nette. Une sorte de boule de glace se formait dans la main du verseau tournant, virevoltant. Puis elle commença à prendre forme s'étirant, se craquant sur les côtés. Lorsque Camus eut réussit à lui donner la forme qu'il souhaitait, il tendit l'objet à Milo. 'Joyeux anniversaire, Milo.' Le scorpion prit dans sa main l'objet et se mit à pleurer. Il s'agissait d'un scorpion que Camus venait de modeler pour lui. Il était fabriqué dans la même matière que le cercueil de glace, jamais personne ne pourrait lui détruire. A l'endroit exact où se trouvait la piqûre de l'Antarès, Camus y avait gravé un cœur.

'Pardonne-moi.' demanda le verseau juste avant de disparaître. L'armure se remit à briller d'une telle intensité qu'elle en était aveuglante. Lorsque Milo put de nouveau voir, l'armure du verseau était à ses pieds dans sa forme de présentation.

Le brouillard commençait déjà à se dissiper, et Milo entendit rapidement des bruits de pas. Aiola et Mu avaient du comme lui entrer dans le brouillard et se perdre. Maintenant le scorpion les entendait l'appeler. « Milo ? »

« Je suis là. » Milo retira son pull et s'empressa d'envelopper la figurine dedans pour que ses deux amis ne la voient pas. Il s'essuya les yeux avec la manche puis se mit le paquet sous le bras comme si de rien était.

Aiolia et Mu ne tardèrent pas arrivé. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Aiolia inquiet.

« Oui. »

« Qu'est qui c'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis perdu. L'armure c'est mise à briller. J'ai réussi à l'atteindre et puis plus rien. » menti le scorpion. Mu regarda avec suspicion l'armure. « On rentre. J'ai froid. » fit le scorpion.

« Bah ! remet ton pull. » s'étonna Aiolia.

« Il est trempé. »

« L'armure réagit à Hyoga. Peut être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en Sibérie. »

« Oui, peut être. » répondit Milo puis il tourna les talons et sorti du temple du verseau.

Aiola et Mu se regardaient circonspects. Pour eux, Milo avait vraiment une réaction bizarre. Le scorpion avait juré sur la dépouille de Camus de protéger le Cygne. La moindre inquiétude du Russe faisait réagir Milo, mais là on aurait dit qu'il s'en moquait.

Aiolia couru vers Milo, lui attrapa les épaules et le secoua. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Dis-moi. »

« Camus est venu me dire 'Adieu'. Ça te va ? Maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? Me faire enfermer. » hurla le Scorpion.

Aiolia baissa la tête. « Non. » Un grand silence s'imposa aux trois saints d'or. Mu regardait Milo avec pitié, Aiolia continuait à rester la tête baissée. « Je suis heureux pour toi. » murmura le lion.

Milo crut qu'il allait défaillir, il se mit à trembler et serait tombé si Aiolia ne l'avait pas tenu par les épaules. « Il . . il m'a demandé pardon. Pardon pourquoi ? » demanda Milo au bord de la crise de nerf.

Aiolia releva la tête et serra un peu plus la pression sur ses épaules. « Viens, on est tous fatigués. » Milo se laissa amené par Aiolia sans broncher. Le lion l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre du temple du scorpion et l'allongea dans le lit. « Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

Milo eut comme une décharge électrique, il se releva d'un bond. « Je dois lui parler. »

« Tu ne vas pas y aller à cette heure ci. » protesta le lion sachant pertinemment où Milo comptait aller. Milo posa son regard sur Aiolia ce qui le fit frissonner. On aurait dit que Milo regardait un inconnu.

Le scorpion sorti en courant et dévala les marches sans même qu'Aiolia ou Mu aient le temps de réagir. Il courut jusqu'à son but et s'écroula sur la tombe du verseau. Essoufflé, il resta longtemps dans cette position sans parler, serrant le cadeau de Camus toujours enroulé dans son pull. « Camus je t'aime. J'irai te chercher en enfer s'il le faut. Et je t'emmènerais dans ton paradis. » Le scorpion posa le pull sur le coté et se mis à gratter la terre avec les mains rageusement. « Ta place n'est pas ici. »

Aiolia et Mu qui avaient suivi le scorpion mais étaient restés à l'écart s'approchèrent et tentèrent de l'en empêcher. « Arrête. Arrête. Ne fais pas ça. »

Milo se débattit avec force donnant beaucoup de mal à ses deux compagnons. « Ce n'est pas ici qu'il voulait être. » hurla le scorpion. « Ce n'est pas ici qu'il doit reposer. »

« Calme-toi ou je t'assomme. » fit d'une voix douce Mu. Milo arrêta de se débattre et regarda Mu d'un air bête. « Je sais ce que tu veux faire et je le comprends. On ne peut pas quitter le sanctuaire pour l'instant. Si on survit à la guerre sainte je t'aiderais. »

« Oui. On ira ensembles. On ramènera Camus en Sibérie pour qu'il puisse y reposer en paix. »

« Vous ne me prenez pas pour un fou ? » s'étonna Milo.

« Non. Tu es seulement quelqu'un qui souffre beaucoup. » expliqua Mu.

Ils ramenèrent une nouvelle fois le scorpion à son temple. « C'est bon. Ça va mieux excusez-moi de vous avoir causer des soucis. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda le Lion. « Je peux rester cette nuit. »

« Merci mais ça va aller. Tu n'as pas besoin de me veiller. A demain. »

« A demain. »

Les deux saints d'or partirent tout de même légèrement inquiets. Milo alla jusqu'à sa chambre s'allongea, se couvrit. Il avait vraiment froid, il déballa la figurine et l'observa de longues minutes puis épuisé, il la posa dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et s'endormit.

En plein milieu de la nuit Milo endormis frissonna, ne se rendant pas compte que la température avait de nouveau baissé. Il remonta un peu les couvertures. Camus apparut dans la chambre. Le verseau s'installa dans la place libre sur le lit.

« Dors Milo. Je veillerais sur ton sommeil, mon amour. Je veillerais sur toi jusqu'au bout. Tant que tu garderas cette figurine près de toi, je pourrais veiller sur toi. »

« Bonne nuit, Camus. » marmonna le scorpion dans son sommeil.

« Bonne nuit. » répondit Camus avant d'envelopper Milo de son aura.

**FIN**

18


End file.
